CJ's Savvy
by ionilove
Summary: It's CJ and her twin sister Jenna's 11th birthday (Yes, ELEVENth.) and her two friends get into a fight at her party. Can she get her friends to make up? OC story.


**This is just a little story idea I had. Enjoy! (I don't own Savvy cuz I'm not Ingrid Law)**

* * *

My name is Cloe Jay Beaumont, but everyone except my parents and my teacher calls me CJ. I come from a line of families that gain supernatural powers when they're thirteen years old. I'm eleven right now, but I've always dreamed about what my savvy would be. Would it be flying? Would it be mind reading? I can barely wait to turn thirteen.

Neither can my twin sister, Jenna. Jenna and I go to a private school in a sleepy little town. Everybody gets us mixed up, even since we have different hairstyles and go to different classes. The only person that tells us apart easily is my best friend, Naomi. She's my bestest friend in the whole wide world. She doesn't know about savvies, no one does.

Today is mine and Jenna's 11th birthday. We got Naomi, a girl named Vaira, and a couple other friends named Nevaeh and Kylee to go to the movies with us. Then we'll shop at the mall and eat cake at the food court. Then we'll drop them all off. We've got it all planned out.

"Hey, Naomi!" I gave my best friend a hug after we had picked her up. Her mom waved goodbye to her. We picked up Kylee, then Vaira, then Nevaeh. After the movie, we all headed to the mall.

"Here is ten dollars for each of you," Mom said, handing each of us a ten dollar bill. "What store should we head to first?"

"Claire's!" All of us shouted. We walked in a group to the Claire's shop. I looked around and saw this adorable little stuffed monkey that was pink and was also a purse. I picked it off the shelf and looked at the price tag. $11.99.

"Sheesh," I said to myself. "These things are pricey," Kylee walked up to me holding a rubber band that said 'peace' to her wrist.

"Hey, Jenna!" Kylee said, holding the band still. "What do you think of this bracelet?"

"I think it looks nice, and I'm CJ," I replied.

"Oh," she said. "Sorry. CJ."

* * *

I opened my last present, Vaira's, and it was a box of fruity flavored lip glosses.

"Oooh, I love it!" I said. "Thanks!"

Mom held the lighter to the birthday candles on the cake, but for some reason they wouldn't light. The candles were not eleven little candles, but 2. Two big '1' candles sitting next to each other.

"Here, let me help," Dad said as he took the lighter from Mom. He attempted at lighting them, but they refused to light.

"-or I'm never being your friend again. I mean it, Nevaeh, apologize." A voice yelled from behind me. I turned around and saw Vaira and Nevaeh fighting.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nevaeh called me a backstabber earlier just because I wanted to sit by you in the minivan on the way to the mall!" Vaira pointed at Nevaeh like she was a little girl and telling on her.

"Guys, you're bringing this up now?" I said, annoyed by their childish behaivior. "Can't we just be friends and get along? I'm sure Nevaeh didn't mean it."

"Yes she did!" Vaira continued to blabber on about Nevaeh and fight with her. Then, Kylee and Jenna came along and added on to the screaming and fighting. I'm sure they were just trying to get them to break it up, but screaming at them wasnt helping. My friends were real drama queens.

The noise was geting really loud. I fidgeted with my lip glosses and listened to my friends fight. I caught a few words every now and then in between their screaming.

"-no you-"

"-she called me-"

"-jerk-"

"-leave me alone!"

_**"EVERYBODY STOP FIGHTING AND BE QUIET!" **_I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everybody grew silent and all of them stared at me. You could hear our heart beats. I was pretty sure everybody in the whole food court- not just us and my parents- was watching me. I turned around and even my mom and dad were looking at me. Suddenly, the birthday candles on my cake flickered on. My mom nor my dad had even touched them. I blinked twice and the candles went out. I blinked once and they lit again.

"Hey, Mom?" I whispered to her. "I think I got my savvy early."


End file.
